Four Swords Return Dark Truths
by TigeressLilly
Summary: Green's defeated Vaati and sealed Ganon. Now Green is married to the Twilight princess Midna and now they have a daughter. But when Green goes go missing without a trace, can Aura, along with new allies, save not only Green but Blue, Red and Vio?
1. Chapter 1

Four Swords Return

Dark Truths

Collab with my friend Loxley, or Wolf Vaati.

Chapter 1

"Green! Get your ass over here!" the Twilight princess yelled at her husband. "What, Mid?" the Hyrulian knight Green yelled back. "I can't find Aura and her bow and quiver are gone." Midna fretted. Aura was her's and Green's only daughter, only eight years old .Midna held in her hands two things. Aura's bag and the Wolf stone*. "She's probably with Skull Kid but…" "You want me to go wolf and try and find her. And you're coming too." Green concluded. Midna's red and yellow eyes shone with relief. She handed Green the stone. Then the Twilight princess changed form herself. In the form of an imp, Midna rode a green-hued wolf.

O

"Ready or not here come! Look out, Skull! The knight Aura is on your trail!" a red-blonde girl cried. Her bright red eyes were full of excitement. She notched an arrow and shot it up into the sky. Then Aura heard a male wolf's howl. Aura sighed. "Aw, man! Mom and dad are coming. Skully, come out! I have to go!" She heard leafs rustle and a second later a skull kid was next to Aura. Aura picked up her friend in a bear hug, even though they were nearly the same size. "I had a lot of fun with ya today, Skull." "Me too Aura. Say hi to Green for, alright?" Skull Kid asked. Aura pulled away her friend. "Of course, dummy." Aura started back to her village. "See ya tomorrow!"

O

After getting chewed out by her mother Aura had to go bed but couldn't sleep. Her father usually stayed up late so Aura went to Green. When Green saw his daughter he picked her up. "Hey, Aura. What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Aura shook her head. "Can you tell me your Four Sword story? I was playing with Skull in the Four Sword Sanctuary today." No matter how many times she heard the tale, she always wanted to hear it again. "Well about 12 years ago Zelda was captured by the demon Vaati*…" Green told about drawing the Four Sword, Red, Blue and Vio, how they were separated but halfway through the story Aura was fast asleep.

O

"No way, no how Green! I don't care!" Midna cried. "I don't want to lose you again." Green cringed. He knew she was talking about the time between when the Mirror of Twilight was shattered then repaired. "You know I won't be going alone, Midna." Green assured. "You will be until you get to the Sanctuary. And even then what about Ganon and Vaati? You'd be releasing them "the Twili reminded her husband. "It's just to see if the seal is strong." Green replied, fixing his armor. "What if it isn't Green? What about Aura?" Midna countered. "I won't be gone _that_ long, Mid. I'll be there and back in 2 days tops." Green said as he walked over and kissed Midna's cheek. "Good luck, Green. Come home safe." Midna told him. "I will."

O

Green knew what would happen. The darkness he saw was coming, seal or not. Still he was glad he would see Red, Blue and Vio. Maybe even Shadow Link. Green stopped. "The Four Sword Sanctuary." The last time he was here he sealed Ganon away with the Four Sword. Now he had to wield it again. Green stepped up to the pedestal and clasped both hands on the handle. He pulled. "_Hahahaha! Idiotic hero!_" Green heard someone yell just as the sword came out. Then Green saw streaks of dark energy streaming towards him. The last thing he heard? The sound of one scream multiplied by four.

A/N- *1 This what I call the orange and black stone you get after the Master Sword in Twilight Princess.

*2 Yes the wind mage has returned! Most of things related to him are explained later.

First FanFic read and review. NO FLAMES!

I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way. If I did Midna would stay instead of breaking the Mirror of Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Allies

Aura notched another arrow, aiming toward the target. Aura let the arrow fly. It hit dead center. Aura smiled. Her aim and accuracy was getting better. 'It's because of Dad.' Aura thought. As far as she knew, her father had gone missing near the Four Sword's Sanctuary. Aura's mother had told her he would be okay and come back soon. She had said that when Aura was 8. She was 13 now. Since then her attire had changed. Aura wore a green and light-red tunic, mostly green and light-red on her shoulders and the bottom, and Aura had a hat on with Twilli symbols and patterns on it. The tip of the hat was curling up in the air. "Aura!" someone yelled. It came from the woods. Aura shouldered her bow and quiver and headed into the forest.

O

"Skull Kid! Come out, bud!" Aura called. 'Skull yelled earlier, no doubt.' Aura thought. She parted the trees branches to find… Skull Kid. In the Four Sword's Sanctuary. Aura knelt down to her friend. "Skull, what's wrong? Why did ya yell?" Aura asked. Skull Kid pointed towards the Four Sword. It was still there but it wasn't in the pedestal. It was on the ground. Next to a guy. "Oh, crap. What happened to this guy?" Aura whispered. The boy had red and black streaked hair and an even darker tunic. It was pure black except for a brown belt. His hat was the same color and was wisping at odd angles. "Stay away from him, kid." came a voice from the shadows. Aura felt a familiar presence. 'It can't be…' Aura thought. "Why? Is he your family or somethin'?" Aura asked her voice firm. "Just keep away from him or you're gonna regret it, girlie." The voice growled, with an edge. Aura knew what this thing was. "Well when in doubt, use what you can.' Aura thought as she delved into the shadows. Something she loved to do. Aura emerged in the tree-line. "So shade. Tell me this. Why are you my father's doppelganger?" Aura growled. The source of the voice turned. He wore a dark grey tunic with a white belt. His hair was a dark shade of purple with a black cap on the tip up in the air, wisping. His eyes were blood red. "You're Shadow, aren't you? Dad told me about you. Your bad-guy-gone-good, right?" "Not how I'd put but yes. And just how do you know about me? Only one person knows. Who's your dad anyways?" Shadow asked. "My father is Green Hylia, First Knight of the Royal Guard, wielder of the Master Sword and former bearer of the Triforce of Courage." Aura replied. "_Former_? And don't ya mean Link?" he said. "Nope. His name is definitely Green. And yes. Former. I was born with this." Aura replied. She held up her left hand. There were three triangles, forming one, glowing faintly. The one on the lower right glowing, somewhat, brighter. "Now come on, Shadow. I gotta help that guy." Aura explained. "I can't. I can't go in the light." "Yes you can. You care about that guy?" Aura asked. Shadow nodded. "He's my son." Aura didn't seem surprised. "I can sense that much. You guys have the same spirit. Light yet mingled with darkness." Aura said. She got behind Shadow and started to push him from the trees. 'Damn! It's easier herding goats without Cira!*' Shadow closed his eyes and waited for the pain of the light… but it never came. Shadow opened his eyes. He was in blunt sun light with no pain. "I told ya so." Aura said. Shadow rolled his eyes. Aura knelt next to Shadow's son. "Well, seeing as how pale you are and _healthy _at that… I need to do this quick." She pulled the boy's shirt out, exposing his belly. Aura put both hand on it and spoke some words in Twilli. Then in English, "Great goddess, Din, Nayru, Farore, heal the one who lies before you." Aura's Twilli markings on her hat began to glow. Shadow hadn't noticed before but a field of energy was surrounding them. Then a flume of flames shot from the trees. "Damn it." A female voice muttered. A figure jumped out of the trees. She had on a green shirt with fire patterns on the bottom that exposed her stomach. Her shoulders were covered with a piece of lilac cloth. Her shorts were blue and red that matched her dark blue boots with brown belts on them. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was… well like fire. Blonde at the bottom, then orange and the rest was red. She held in her hand a golden rod, the red orb on top still glowing, and a sword strapped on her back with a red jewel in the handle. "Strong shield. Not a lot of things can stand up to my Fire Rod." The girl started walking towards them. "Kid, get behind me." Shadow growled. If this _was_ Green's daughter, he was going to protect her. "No way. I'm _not_ gonna be a helpless Stalchild." "You're a range fighter. She has _fire_. She'll burn you're arrows before they even get close." Shadow countered. Aura looked down, seemingly in defeat. But then she knelt down and grabbed the Four Sword. "My father's a knight. I'm good with a sword." Aura said plainly. With that Aura charged out of the shield. The girl looked horrified. "You _dare_ use the goddesses' blade, demon?!" Aura stopped, confused. "Demon?" "Yes. _Demon. _No one normal has red eyes." The girl sneered. Aura sighed, as if it happened a lot. "Look. My eye's red because my mom's the twilight princess Midna, dumbass." Aura growled. No one moved. No one made a sound except Skull Kid's flute. Then the girl put her Fire Rod away. "You've got guts calling me a dumbass. I respect that." Her voice was friendly. She held out her hand. "I'm Kori." Aura sheathed her sword, walked up, and shook hands with Kori. "I'm Aura. The man back there is Shadow and his son. I don't know his son's name." Kori looked behind Aura and gasped. Aura turned around. Shadow had collapsed. Aura heard a grunt. She turned back around to see Kori fall. "What the hell…?" Then Aura felt something hit her arm. She looked down. A dart had pierced her skin. Aura felt herself getting tired and she struggled to stay upright. Aura saw someone coming forward in a full suit of armor. She couldn't make out details but Aura thought she saw the markings of the Twilli leader. Then Aura blacked out.

A/N – Holy fuck. Three. Frickin. Pages. 1,114 words. I write too much. Anyway… feel free to review. It's really appreciated.


End file.
